Amazon Dominance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Boa Hancock, tired of seeing this intruding male trying to fight, decides to go into the arena herself as to teach him a lesson as to why she is superior to him. Contains hypnosis, dominance and rather explicit scenes.


Amazon dominance

The spectacle ahead of her was pitiful.

While it was true that the male intruder had beaten down a giant panther with ease, this meant pretty much nothing to the snake princess. Boa Hancock had seen plenty of men that had this kind of strength before. It didn't impress her then and it certainly didn't now.

What was most irritating, however, was the fact that he kept on trying and trying to win against her sisters. While her beloved siblings were certainly having fun teaching him his place in some ways, this rapidly turned to a boring event in mere minutes.

The crowd kept on cheering, mostly due to the fact that they all loved and admired the Boa sisters due to their strength, but it meant close to nothing now. The show that elastic man was putting did not leave much of an impact on her.

What was more amusing, with perhaps a certain tint of annoyance and arrogance, was the fact that despite it all, the man kept giving her some quick looks. Even in the heat of battle, it seemed that this rubbery fool was amazed by her beauty, like anyone else.

This had gone long enough now. She knew exactly how to end this and she would not let this man actually continue trying so hard despite how inevitable the outcome was for him. She had other things to do than simply oblige him, no matter how strong her seemed to think he was.

Rising from her throne set on the very arena where he fighting was located, she rose her voice as to get everyone's attention. ''While I understand that the show is most amusing for everyone, I, Boa Hancock, shall put an end to it. If you would all oblige me and close your eyes, this shall but take a few minutes,'' proclaimed Hancock.

Her authority obeyed almost instantly, she could see from afar that her subjects were either looking away or shutting their eyelids, as per her instructions. Her sisters comprehending what she would do, both Sandersonia and Marigold slithered away, their giant serpentine form doing so with surprising speed.

The man, confused as to what exactly was happening, kept his fighting stance. An angry frown on his face, he looked at Hancock intently. ''So you're going to face me? I won't go easy on you or anything, you evil woman,'' he loudly said, trying to intimidate her.

Not moved by his vapid proclamations, Hancock moved toward him, taking her sweet time. Moving her hips side to side in a sultry manner as to make it almost a show only for herself, she knew exactly how she would be defeating this person in front of her.

Seeing that he kept on eyeing her, she could see that even under this threatening exterior, the man was enjoying her looks. Due to the nature of her powers and her experience in dealing with men, she could detect hints of a certain attraction. No men could actually be left cold when looking at her, it was a simple fact that she knew too well.

The man, having at least a few more wit to himself than others when facing her, tried to attack her. Throwing a punch that elongated toward her position, the man did so with a purpose, yet it seemed that there was something that held him back a bit. She had seen him punching the panther and trying to do so with her sisters and he had been much more fierce then. Knowing very well why this one was weaker, Hancock saw it coming due to both its slow nature and her use of haki.

Dodging it easily, she twirled to the side, making her breasts jiggle intently to use her powers in a more overt way. As she the punch continued its motion in the distance, she then touched the arm still in motion, rubbing it gently with her soft touch. Using her powers lightly, the arm weakened considerably, as if mere contact from her made it wobbly. The arm and hand falling to the ground, it only resulted in the man in front of her being utterly confused due to his reaction. Smiling in satisfaction, Hancock would certainly have more surprises in store for him.

Not content to just toy with him as she approached, she used one of her more powerful techniques, the one that required that the people of Amazon Lily close their eyes. Her devil fruit, powered by love and lust, gave her an aura that made it so that men, or anyone with a tad of lust for her, lost a bit of their mind and became a bit weak when looking at her. What she had learned, however, was that she could control its intensity to make it immensely more powerful. She could never close it down, but at least she could make it so people were simply powerless when facing her.

Growing its effect with every step she took toward her prey, Hancock smiled as her hips swaying continued, accentuating the motion of her body. Looking at the man, she could detect that he was most certainly not immune to her charms and her looks, indicated by his face changing from frown, to confusion, to a strange admiration. It was clear that he did not understood a single thing about what was happening, bit it mattered not to Hancock. He would most certainly understand in a few moments what she wanted him to know.

His arms returning at the very same moment she came close to him, she could see that his knees were wobbly when facing her. He was hesitating, trying to confront her growing influence as something happened in his mind and his body. While he was trying to fight in spirit, his body had already surrendered, falling to his knees as a very potent indicator of how he saw her was seen between his legs.

Laughing lightly at the vision below her, Hancock did so with genuine amusement with a small amount of mockery on her breath. ''So, you want to fight me, Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world? Surely, you can't be serious,'' she boasted, looking at him from a higher position. Her voice kept low, this was something meant only for him to hear.

About to respond after a massive effort, the man looked at her, only for something to come in contact with his sensitive area. Silenced quite easily, he looked down only to see her slipper touching his groin lightly. Even with her slipper covering her foot, this was a bit too much for him to process as he tried to fight this strange sensation.

''Do you see why this is a foolish notion? I can make you go silent with but a contact there. Do you see the error of your way?'' asked Hancock even though she was certain that he had a bit more fight in him. This was merely her taking her time, something that delighted her.

Trying to resist, the man tried to remove the slipper from there, yet something that he did not comprehend made it next to impossible for him to do so. The situation was critical, yet the beauty in front of her and the pleasure made him kind of enjoy it despite his better judgment. He could not perceive why, yet the strange powers of this adversary of his were effective against him for some reasons.

''Now to stop fooling around. Could you...remove your pants for me?'' asked Boa Hancock, making a cute, yet also very sexy face as she activated her powers in a more precise way.

Her face being too beautiful for words, it was as if he could not resist at all, which was what Hancock was counting on. His hands now filled with the strength needed, the man dropped his pants rapidly, revealing his erection that stood highly and firmly.

''Good. For obeying, you'll get something nice from me,'' said Hancock as she removed her slippers. Now barefoot, she came in contact with his rod directly as her toes began to play a bit with him. Teasing him as well as touching him lightly, she smiled triumphantly upon seeing his reaction.

Biting his lips at the whole new sensation that rushed in his body, the male victim had no way to resist this unbearable technique. Clearly not used to this kind of stimulation, he had no way to actually try to fight back. With something rising inside of him, he could not do anything but bask in the sensation.

''Now, do be good for me and hold it all back. You want to make it last longer, don't you?'' asked Hancock, suggesting this to him while using a seductive smile that would make this irresistible for him.

Seeing him acquiesce by nodding, Hancock laughed lightly once more, finding this much more amusing than any amount of fighting she saw earlier. Her big toes rubbing on top of his gland, she could see that this was too much for him to bear. Still, her demands now most assuredly interpreted as commands, the man was holding it back, whether his mind wanted to or not.

Going further with the situation, she began to press on his staff, pushing it down on his body as she put it on his back. His penis now pressed against his body, she began to rub it a bit more harshly with the sole of her foot. The reaction he had pleasing her greatly, Hancock was immensely satisfied at seeing the power she had over him.

Now moaning, it was obvious that the man was enjoying it, which indicated that Hancock was ready for the next stage of what she had planned before even coming in contact with him. ''You love this, don't you? Please be honest with me,'' she asked even though she already knew the answer.

The words were hard to come by, due to the light amount of resistance left yet mostly because of the pleasure as well. Nonetheless, he did what was expected of him as he answered ''Y-yes'' with a mix of enthusiasm and confusion.

''Do you know why? It's because you simply obeyed. When I asked for you to drop your pants, you did so and were rewarded. When I got close to you, you kneeled and felt good. It's because you submitted that it feels this good'' explained the snake princess, doing so with a mix of authority and kindness that was meant to break him softly, but efficiently.

The man did not answer, yet the effect of what she said was visible. While he kept panting and moaning, small hearts began to form in his eyes, right in his pupils. While he did not completely buy her explanation, part of him did, which was as expected from the pirate queen.

''I can see you still hesitate. Don't worry about it that much and let me do my work. After all of this, you'll see just how right I was. Now, don't fight it and accept the pleasure,'' commanded Hancock, never wavering in her suggestions and orders.

Her soles now rubbing back and forth on his member, she did so expertly as she sometimes merely touched the tip with her big toe. His squirming and his vocal pleasure being rather satisfying to hear, the snake princess continued doing so as she knew this would certainly result in her having what she was looking for from him.

''Now, do remember that I told you to hold back. You wouldn't want to...displease me, wouldn't you?'' asked Hancock, once more activating her potent powers of suggestions that her beautiful face held. The effect being immediate, the man bit his lips once more as he began to frown a bit. It was becoming quite obvious that he had reached his limit, yet did his very best to please her despite the lack of logic behind his motivation.

''Good. You see how pleasant that was to just do as I said? Do you feel so much better now that I simply told you what to do as I control your reactions and your body so simply and utterly?'' asked Hancock, content with the fact that everything was going quite well. She certainly did not expect an answer from him yet, but the growing hearts in his eyes were more than indicative that everything was going smoothly.

She could have continued in this path for a good while, yet she felt like changing things up, to see the result of what she had done so far. Removing her foot from his engorged rod, she could see the disappointment on his face. Smiling seductively at him, she could see the pain he was in as he was still holding back despite his better judgment.

''Let's change the pace. I saw that you could elongate and enlarge some parts of your body a bit. Could you do it for your...stiff member?'' she asked, once more using the sexy look that was working so well against him.

The suggestion more than working on him, the man bit on his thumb as he began to blow on it rapidly. Acting on pure instinct and with the demand of his body, his belly soon began to bloat like a balloon. Moving the mass of air around, it soon went inside the demanded area as his penis soon got quite bigger and longer. Now big like a log and long like a proper staff, Hancock had to admit to herself that this sight was actually quite impressive.

''Good. You obeyed. Now, here comes another reward'' said the snake princess as she removed her top garments. Uncovering her breasts, this had the immediate effect of strengthening the aura of love and lust in the air as the hearts in the eyes of the male were growing bigger once more.

Getting closer, she then enveloped the higher part of the enlarged member, including the tip. Using the softness and elasticity of her breasts wisely, she made a show of it for the man in question. Unbothered by his lecherous look and the fact that he was reacting like any dirty male would, Hancock merely continued. Counting on those very reactions, she was rather amused to see that the quite large rod was beginning to twitch. Smiling at the rapidity in which he got back to the pleasure, she knew that his resistance was all but gone at this point. The only way he could go now was down to his very basic instincts.

''See? It is just as I said. You obeyed and you were gratified for it. Do you see how right I was?'' she went on to ask.

''Yes,'' the man immediately replied, much to her surprise. Happy about this pleasant development, Hancock looked at his eyes once more. His heart pupils now filling his eyes completely, they were also flashing in diverse colorization of red and pink. He had finally understood his role and how helpless he was in front of her.

Doubling her efforts with her ministrations, she had him completely now. His moans getting a bit louder, she was still confident that no one could actually hear them in the arena. ''Now, will you continue to follow my commands? Will you give yourself to me so that I may continue to make sure you are good and obedient?'' asked the pirate queen as she intensified her activity around the gland.

The hell of pleasure being too much for the man, he could only babble and mumble as his mind could not process such a sublime experience. Doing his very best to answer her question, he had not the energy nor the brain power right now to do anything about it.

''I can see you're having difficulties answering. Well, in that case, I'll let your enjoyment speak for itself. If you release all the tension in your body, then it will mean that you agree with what I said, yes?'' suggested Hancock, twisting meanings and words around to make sure the outcome would be inevitable.

Releasing her hold on his member, the snake princess took a few steps around, only to kneel next to him. ''I'll let you finish it off. Think of me as you make it so you release and I'll make it worth your while,'' she whispered in his ear. Letting him actually sign his doom by himself, Hancock merely watched as her aura still had an impossible influence on him.

The hearts in his eyes spiralling madly, the man went on as he put his two hands on his great staff. Pumping up and down, he was ecstatic now, feeling the presence of this beautiful woman that had deigned to make him feel this good for so low a price. His mind altered beyond words, the love and lust he felt for her was overwhelming, making it close to impossible at the point he was to refuse anything she would ask.

Getting to the point of no return, he finally moaned rather loudly as the load inside of him blew out. A massive amount of seed being launched as if released from a cannon, the large quantity that had been built up was now visible in the middle of the arena as it landed unceremoniously. His penis returning to his normal size, he soon grew smaller and weaker.

Amused by this drawback, Hancock rose up and looked down to see just how helpless he was, both figuratively and literally. ''Do you know who I am now?'' she asked, smiling with a small tint of contempt at this man she had dominated so easily.

''My mistress,'' he automatically answered, panting from this intense experience he had just gone through. The hearts in his eyes now firmly set, he would not be going anywhere nor would he think differently for quite a while.

''What is your name?'' she asked, not exactly that interested in the information, yet knowing that it would prove useful to be aware of his actual identity from now on.

''Monkey D. Luffy, my mistress,'' he retorted, still regaining his energy.

''Very well, Luffy. From now on, you are a slave to the people of Amazon Lily. You will serve them as I command you to. If you are good, you will be rewarded. If you aren't, I shall discipline you. Is that understood?'' she commanded.

''Yes,'' he said once more, his mind and his fatigued spirit not permitting him anymore than that as far as answers went.

Putting her clothes back on as well as her slippers, Hancock returned to her throne, leaving Luffy to his state right there. Seeing that everyone, including her sisters, still had their eyes closed, she rose up her voice once more.

''You can all look now and see just what the power of the snake princess has achieved. Behold, the newest slave of the Kuja tribe!'' she proclaimed loudly, making sure everyone would hear her.

Many chatters could then be heard from all-around the arena. Some were curious as to how she accomplished this. Some wondered how could a man like this serve. Some even wondered why the man was so small now.

All of it mattered not to Hancock, however. The man, despite being like most everyone else in many regards, had some qualities that would most definitely serve to the future of this very island they were standing on. He would obey without question and that was that.

Leaving the arena with her sisters, Hancock knew that the inclusion of a man, even as a slave, would be a new turn for the future of this island. Perhaps, in time, this would be the indicative for some kind of amazon dominance as he could be the first of many. Only the future could tell, however.


End file.
